


Все стихи – о любви

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: #. WTF Jules Verne 2018 – «Все стихи – о любви»





	Все стихи – о любви

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Jules Verne 2018 – «Все стихи – о любви»

все стихи – о любви. этот – не исключение.  
любовь от волны к волне, от темноты к проблеску света.   
любовь корабля к воде и движущегося к движению,  
и человека с вопросами к тому, кто не даст ответа.  
(но не будем про это, мы не будем про это.)

все стихи – о любви. все моря – о разлуке. как правило,  
люди, живущие под водой, не дотягивают до сорока.  
некоторые сходят с ума. некоторых оставили,  
потому что дом был слишком далек, а вода глубока.  
(как нежен ваш взгляд, капитан, и неласкова ваша рука.)

все стихи – о любви, но некоторые – об уходе. этот  
и о том, и о другом. иногда так бывает. боже,  
неизвестно, как можно выбрать более ненаучный метод,  
чем любовь! но порой, капитан, сами мы выбирать не можем.  
(и ваш снова дичает взгляд и остывает ложе.)

все моря – о разлуке. иногда они о любви. и так,  
как известно, заключаются сделки между сердцем и разумом.  
в париже опять дожди. это все, безусловно, знак.   
вам достаточно попросить, и руки мои вновь связаны.  
(между нами так много не сделано и не сказано).


End file.
